


things you said on the highway

by AutisticWriter



Series: things you said [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 5 Times, Cars, Conversations, Crying, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Five conversations between the cool kids in Jenny’s car.





	things you said on the highway

1

Jenny grips the steering wheel too hard, her jaw gritted as she stares at the road. From the passenger seat, Sour Cream glances at his girlfriend, sensing the aura of anger emanating from her. In the back of the car, Buck leans forwards and looks at her, before sharing a concerned glance with Sour Cream. They’ve been in the car with Jenny for a couple of minutes now, and she still hasn’t said a word. Just what is the matter?

“Hey, Jen, are you okay?” Sour Cream says. When she doesn’t react, he puts a hand on her shoulder. “Jenny?”

She jumps, her grip on the steering wheel slipping. “Huh?”

“Sorry,” he says. “I was trying to get your attention. You were pretty out of it. Are… you okay?”

Jenny sighs, steering the car onto the highway, and she picks up their speed so the wind starts to rush through their hair. “Um, not really. Sorry, I’m just… kind of in a bad mood.”

Well, that makes sense.

Buck puts his hands on the back of Jenny’s seat, leaning forwards. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Jenny sighs again. “It’s silly, really.”

“I doesn’t matter what’s eating away at you,” Buck says. “It might seem trivial, but it doesn’t matter.”

“Thanks,” Jenny says. “Look, I just had a fight with my dad again.”

“Ah,” Sour Cream says. He doesn’t need to say anymore than that.

For as long as he has known Jenny, she and her father have constantly grated on each other. Jenny’s dad worries about her and tends to get a bit too protective (Sour Cream still remembers his reaction when he learned the three best friends were dating), whilst Jenny is the more rebellious of the twins and wants more freedom. Of course, they love each other deeply, but they’re just a pair who argue a lot.

“What about?” Buck asks.

“Oh, it’s pathetic. Just, well, Dad’s changed by curfew again. I’m almost eighteen and he expects me to get home by nine each night!” Jenny groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. “He’s so annoying!”

“I understand,” Buck says, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Look, he might change his mind. And if not… we can just work around it. Okay?”

Jenny sighs, but manages a smile. “Okay.”

\---

2

“This is gonna be amazing!” Sour Cream says, adjusting the cuffs of his favourite concert-going jacket as he sits in the back of Jenny’s car.

They speed along the highway, wind roaring in their ears, stars sparkling in the sky, and the light pollution of the big city drawing ever closer. In twenty minutes or so, they’ll arrive at Empire City, and he can barely wait.

Buck smiles, pushing his sunglasses (Sour Cream loves how he always wears them, even in the dark), and turns around to look at him. “It sure is.”

“I can’t believe you managed to get us tickets, SC,” Jenny says, looking totally beautiful in a dark blue shirt and black skirt.

“Don’t thank me,” Sour Cream says. “It was all Yellowdad. One of his friends works for the stadium and when Yellowdad realised who was playing, he got his friend to buy some tickets before they sold out.” He smiles, so happy his stepdad knows enough about him to go out of his way to get him tickets for his favourite band.

“Well, we’ll make sure to thank him,” Buck says. “Still, it’s gonna be awesome, isn’t it?”

Jenny grins. “It sure is.”

\---

3

“Oh shit,” Sour Cream says, stroking Buck’s hair. It usually takes a lot to make him swear. But this… this counts as a lot, doesn’t it? “How much further, Jen?”

“I dunno,” Jenny says, voice trembling as she drives a bit too fast along the highway, and he thinks she might cry. “I dunno. But… we’ll get there soon. Can you keep him awake until then?”

“I think so,” he says, tapping Buck’s cheeks. His voice hitching, he whispers, “I hope so.”

Buck lies on the backseat of the car, his head on Sour Cream’s lap. He doesn’t wear his sunglasses, his eyes glassy and half open. He breathes too slowly, his face horribly clammy, and Sour Cream thinks he might be sick again. As he taps his cheeks, Buck groans and his eyelids flicker.

“I…” Buck mumbles, his voice slow and thick and heavy, and he stares up at Sour Cream. “S-Sour… Cr-Cre…”

His eyelids start to droop and Sour Cream’s breathing shudders. “No! Don’t fall asleep. Stay awake for me. Focus on my voice. And Jenny. Say something, Jen. Just listen to us, okay?”

“Yeah, stay awake for us, Buck,” Jenny says, and her trembling voice tells him she must be fighting back tears. “Please…”

Why did this have to happen? The party was going so great, everyone dancing to the music Sour Cream played, and they met so many new people and they were having such a good time… and then Buck started acting funny. Sour Cream stared across the dance floor and spotted his boyfriend wobbling on his feet; he dropped his glass and slumped on a chair, and Sour Cream saw a girl heading straight towards him. He doesn’t want to assume she was going to hurt his boyfriend (she was probably just trying to help), but his anxiety receded slightly when Jenny got there first.

But the anxiety got worse than ever when he abandoned the decks and hurtled over and found Buck slumped in Jenny’s arms, his head lolling and his eyes closing. He barely responded to their frantic cries, and all he could get out of Buck was, “So t-tired.”

And then Jenny looked at him and her eyes filled with tears as she said, “SC, has… has someone roofied him?”

Sour Cream wanted to be sick. But… but it made so much sense. Had Buck’s drink been spiked?

They studied their boyfriend, finding his heart rate really slow and his eyes unfocused, and he could barely get a word out of his mouth without slurring. Buck didn’t drink alcohol, so he couldn’t have been drunk.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” he said, and Jenny groaned.

And that’s how they ended up dragging Buck into the back of Jenny’s car and speeding towards the hospital. He doesn’t know a lot about these drugs, but it seems a good idea to get Buck to see a doctor.

“Please stay awake, Buck,” Sour Cream says, terrified of what might happen if he falls asleep.

He’s got to be okay. He has to be…

\---

4

A week ago, someone drugged Buck at a party. They rushed him to hospital and the doctors did loads of tests and kept him in overnight, confirming he had been drugged with a date rape drug. Jenny and Sour Cream broke down crying in the waiting room, and when Mr Dewey arrived, he cried too.

But Buck is okay. He got out of the hospital six days ago and seems to be okay, but Sour Cream can’t help but worry something bad might happen again.

Buck’s dad seems to think so too, explaining why he hasn’t let Buck out of town since he got home. But, today, he’s given them permission to take Buck out, provided they go somewhere safe.

So, as Jenny drives and Buck and Sour Cream sit together in the back seat, they head out of Beach City and head to their favourite mega mall.

“This should be more than okay for your dad, Buck,” Jenny says. “I mean, just a nice trip ‘round the mall, some shopping and a burger, and we can head home. A bit… normal for us, but at least we’re out together.”

Buck smiles. “Yeah, that sounds fine. Thanks, guys.”

“No problem, man,” Sour Cream says, giving him a kiss.

\---

5

He may be eighteen years old, but Sour Cream has never been on vacation without his mom. He’s been to lots of parties and stayed overnight at a few places, but he’s never been on vacation without Mom (or sometimes Onion and Yellowtail). So to actually be going on vacation with just Jenny and Buck is a massive deal.

Sour Cream slumps in his seat in Jenny’s car, a pair of sunglasses perched on his face. The trunk of the car is packed with their suitcases, and their favourite music blares from the stereo. He glances at Jenny and smiles when he sees the grin written across her face. He turns around and grins at Buck, who gives him a thumbs-up.

“This is gonna be so much fun,” he says. “Three whole days together in a cottage by the beach.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be cool,” Buck says, smiling.

Jenny grins. “I can’t wait.” 


End file.
